Tout peut arriver !
by Cybelia
Summary: Fic slash - Se déroule un peu après la fin du film - Des évènements vont modifier la nature des relations qui lient Jack Sparrow et Will Turner.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de "Pirates des Caraïbes" appartiennent à la compagnie Walt Disney, mais je les ai empruntés un petit moment… 

**Auteur : **Cybelia – cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr - http://cybeliacottage.free.fr/fanfics.htm

**Genre :** Slash

**Notes de l'auteur : **Comment ne pas écrire une fic slash sur ce film ? Surtout quand, juste après avoir vu le film en DVD, je me mets à penser : et si ça avait été Will avec Jack sur l'île déserte au lieu d'Elizabeth et d'imaginer la scène dans ma petite tête d'auteuse de fic slash…

Tout peut changer ! 

Le soir commençait à tomber sur Port Royal. Will Turner était assis, comme à son habitude, en haut des remparts, le regard tourné vers l'horizon et le soleil couchant. Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, il épouserait Elizabeth Swann, son amour de toujours. Pourtant, même s'il se sentait heureux, quelque chose lui manquait. Il aurait tant aimé que Jack soit là… Soudain, une voix familière, derrière lui, le fit sursauter :  
— Salut petit !  
Will se retourna d'un bond.  
— Jack ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Je suis venu vous offrir, à toi et à la future Madame Turner, mon cadeau de mariage !  
— Un cadeau ? Demanda le jeune homme, un peu suspicieux.  
— Je vous invite à venir passer votre voyage de noces sur le Black Pearl !  
— Merci, mais je dois d'abord demander son avis à Elizabeth.  
— Pas de problème ! Allons le lui demander tout de suite !  
Jack fit volte-face et partit en direction de la maison du Gouverneur. Will, interloqué, mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis courut à la suite du pirate. Alors qu'ils sortaient du fort, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec le Commodore Norrington. Celui-ci ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il se trouvait face à celui qu'il avait laissé s'échapper déjà deux fois.  
— Sparrow ! Rugit-il soudain.  
— B'jour vous ! Sourit Jack en s'inclinant. Je vous ai manqué ?  
Norrington devint aussi rouge que sa veste. Il hurla :  
— Arrêtez cet homme !  
Les deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient se ruèrent sur Jack, mais celui-ci esquiva l'attaque facilement. Malheureusement pour lui, il se prit les pieds dans un cordage qui traînait là et s'affala lamentablement sur le sol. Will, qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, fonça sur l'un des gardes, le désarma et courut au secours de son ami que Norrington menaçait, l'épée pointée sur sa gorge.  
— Je vous tiens, Sparrow ! Lança le Commodore avec un air de triomphe dans la voix.  
— Pas encore ! Sourit Jack en lançant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du militaire.  
Celui-ci se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la pointe de l'épée tenue par Will.  
— Turner ! Ne vous mêlez pas de ça !  
— Désolé, Commodore. Jack est mon ami, je ne peux pas vous laisser le tuer !  
Norrington délaissa le pirate et brandit son arme contre le jeune forgeron qui riposta aussitôt. Ils échangèrent quelques coups tout en s'éloignant de Jack qui en profita pour se relever, époussetant sa veste et ramassant son chapeau.  
— Tu pourrais au moins me donner un coup de main ! Lui lança Will alors qu'il venait juste d'éviter une feinte du Commodore.  
— Je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien tout seul, répliqua le pirate en souriant.  
Il resta immobile, savourant le spectacle. Soudain, Norrington dérapa et Will, surpris, n'arriva pas à retenir son coup. Son épée s'enfonça entre les côtes de son adversaire. Ebahi, le jeune homme lâcha la garde de son arme qui tomba sur le sol et recula d'un pas.  
— Mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fais ? S'exclama t'il d'une voix tremblante.  
Le sang qui coulait de la blessure du Commodore semblait le fasciner. Jack bondit à côté de lui.  
— Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas traîner dans le coin !  
Il attrapa Will par le bras et le tira vers le port. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il parut reprendre vie et s'exclama :  
— Elizabeth ! Je dois lui expliquer…  
— Tu ne peux pas aller la voir. Après ce que tu as fait, le Gouverneur va te faire pendre, même si tu dois épouser sa fille ! Tu as le choix, petit : soit tu viens avec moi sur le Pearl, soit tu meurs.  
Will lança un regard mauvais à son ami, mais savait que Jack avait raison et il le suivit sans broncher. Ils arrièrent rapidement sur le port, évitant deux patrouilles qui ne savaient pas encore ce qui venait d'arriver, puis montèrent dans une barque qui les attendait pour les mener au Black Pearl.

***

Will était accoudé au bastingage, les yeux fixés dans l'eau, le cœur chaviré. Jack tenait la barre de son navire, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Anamaria le rejoignit et demanda, désignant le jeune homme :  
— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, Cap'tain ?  
— Il aurait du épouser Miss Swan aujourd'hui.  
— Aïe ! Je suppose que la blessure qu'il a infligée au Commodore ne va pas arranger ses affaires…  
— Non, effectivement. Pauvre chou… Il a mis tant de temps à conquérir le cœur de sa belle… et tout ça pour rien… Ah là là, l'amour… et les femmes…  
Anamaria sourit et tandis qu'elle le remplaçait à la barre, elle lança :  
— Ca au moins, ça ne te pose pas trop de problème, Jack !  
Il lui jeta un regard surpris et furibond.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
— Rien, rien…  
Jack haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux et descendit rejoindre Will.  
— Allez, petit, ça va s'arranger…  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, furieux.  
— S'arranger ? Comment ça pourrait s'arranger ? Si je retourne à Port Royal, je me ferai exécuter ! Je n'épouserai jamais Elizabeth ! Et tout ça par ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas revenu, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé ! Je te déteste !  
Will s'éloigna sous les yeux d'un Jack ahuri et alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Une fois seul, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les mains sous la tête, le regard fixé sur le plafond.  
_Voilà, tout est fini… J'ai perdu Elizabeth… Tout ça par la faute de Jack !… Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir… Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas lui faire la tête plus de cinq minutes ? Pourtant, il vient de gâcher ma vie…_  
Il soupira et se tourna face au mur. Tous les sons provenant du pont lui venaient aux oreilles, l'empêchant de penser calmement à ses problèmes. A un moment, il entendit la voix d'Anamaria :  
— Cap'tain, on va essuyer un gros grain d'ici peu !  
— J'ai vu ça. Attachez tout ce qui risque de passer par-dessus bord !  
Will voulut remonter sur le pont pour donner un coup de main, mais il savait que s'il voulait rester crédible auprès de Jack, – l'avait-il déjà été une fois ? – il devait lui faire la tête encore quelques heures. Il resta donc allongé sur son lit et finit par s'endormir.

***

Lorsque Will s'éveilla, le bateau roulait et tanguait dans la tempête. Le jeune homme se décida à sortir de sa cabine et tomba en plein ouragan. Le vent et la pluie l'aveuglèrent. Il mit quelques minutes avant de repérer Jack et se dirigea vers lui.  
— Tiens, notre boudeur ! Lança le pirate en le voyant s'approcher.  
Will ne releva pas et alla donner un coup de main aux hommes qui ramenaient la voilure. Soudain, un éclair frappa le navire, brisant un petit mât. Celui-ci, retenu par des cordages, oscilla quelques instants en l'air avant de tomber, droit sur la barre.  
— Jack ! hurla Will.  
Mais, avec le bruit du vent, le Capitaine n'entendit pas l'avertissement et fut fauché par le mât qui le fit basculer par-dessus bord. L'un des marins lança :  
— Un homme à la mer !  
Will se précipita vers le bastingage et jeta un coup d'œil vers la mer déchaînée. Puis, sans réfléchir, il plongea au secours de son ami, sous les yeux horrifiés des pirates. Will sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'il toucha l'eau glaciale. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, puis chercha Jack. Celui-ci, assommé, était en train de couler, juste en dessous de lui. Le jeune homme plongea, attrapa son ami par le col de sa veste, l'attirant vers lui. Puis, il l'entoura de son bras gauche, utilisant l'autre pour remonter. Lorsque leurs têtes crevèrent la surface de l'eau, Will chercha des yeux le Black Pearl, mais il ne le voyait pas. Avec le vent et le courant, ils s'étaient trop éloignés du navire. Le jeune homme remonta son ami qui était en train de glisser, puis se mit à nager dans la direction où il pensait que le navire était parti.

Will ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il nageait, mais il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Jack pesait lourd et il commençait à faiblir. La tempête s'était calmée redonnant son air paisible à la mer. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas couler, le pirate ouvrit les yeux.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t'il.  
— Tu peux nager ?  
— Oui.  
A ce mot, Will le lâcha en soupirant de soulagement. Le pirate manqua de couler, puis se ressaisit.  
— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
— Tu as été assommé par un mât.  
— Et le navire ?  
— Parti… sans nous…  
Jack se mit sur le dos, faisant la planche.  
— On fait quoi maintenant ? Interrogea Will, inquiet.  
— On attend qu'ils reviennent nous chercher ! Répondit le pirate avec enthousiasme.  
Le jeune homme lui lança un regard effaré.  
— Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous retrouver ?  
— Bien sûr ! Ils ne m'abandonneront jamais !  
Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Jack vit son ami commencer à couler. Il le rattrapa et passa un bras sous ses aisselles pour le soutenir.  
— Allons, petit, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber maintenant !  
— Ne m'appelle pas "petit", souffla Will juste avant de s'évanouir.  
Jack le serra un peu plus contre lui pour ne pas risquer de le perdre en route et se mit à nager à son tour. Au bout d'un long moment, épuisé, il se remit à faire la planche, tout en soutenant son ami, se laissant porter par le courant.

***

Jack ouvrit les yeux sur une petite plage de sable blanc. Il s'assit, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, puis se tourna vers Will qui gisait, évanoui, à côté de lui, ses longs cheveux collés sur son visage par l'eau de mer.  
— Eh pe… Turner ! Réveille-toi !  
Comme son ami ne réagissait pas, il le secoua doucement. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme finit par ouvrit les yeux.  
— Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t'il en se redressant sur ses coudes.  
— On a essuyé une tempête, tu te souviens ?  
— Oui. Tu es tombé à l'eau et j'ai plongé pour te sauver. Je t'ai remonté… Je crois que je me suis évanoui.  
— Tu t'es évanoui, je confirme ! Sourit Jack en se levant. Bon, alors voyons où nous sommes !  
Il fit un tour sur lui-même puis poussa un énorme soupir en se laissant retomber sur le sable.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour me retrouver encore une fois sur cette maudite île ?  
— Ne me dis pas que… commença le jeune homme, surpris.  
— Si ! Me revoilà encore bloqué sur cette île de malheur ! Et pour couronner le tout, y'a plus une goutte de rhum ici ! La vie est trop injuste !  
— Mon pauvre Jack ! Soupira Will avec un sourire ironique.  
— Oh toi, le gamin, tu te moques pas de moi, compris !  
Jack se détourna, faisant semblant de bouder. Le jeune homme le regarda quelques secondes, attendant qu'il arrête de faire la tête. Puis, quand il comprit que le pirate avait décidé de bouder pour un moment, il se leva pour visiter les lieux. Il fit rapidement le tour de l'île, ramassant des fruits et du petit bois. N'ayant pas d'autre ustensile à portée de main, il enleva sa chemise et s'en servit pour transporter ses trouvailles. Puis, il revint sur la plage et posa son fardeau sur le sable. Il se redressa et, mettant une main en visière, il regarda au loin, cherchant un signe du Black Pearl.  
— Tu crois qu'ils vont penser à venir nous chercher ici ?  
Comme Jack ne répondait pas, Will se tourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. La lueur qui illuminait les prunelles sombres du pirate mit mal à l'aise le jeune homme qui détourna les yeux presque aussitôt. Il se remit à contempler l'océan, essayant de ne pas penser au regard de Jack fixé sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, le pirate se leva à son tour.  
— Je vais voir si je trouve pas une dernière bouteille de rhum que ta chère Elizabeth aurait épargnée lors de son court séjour ici…  
Et il s'éloigna à grands pas. Il ne revint que quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il s'assit près de Will qui mangeait tranquillement les fruits qu'il avait ramassés plus tôt, installé à côté du feu qu'il avait réussi à allumer avec le peu de bois qu'il avait trouvé. Le pirate tendit une bouteille à son ami en souriant.  
— J'ai trouvé ces deux rescapées au fond de la cache des trafiquants ! Lança t'il en ouvrant sa propre bouteille.  
Il avala une grande rasade de rhum. Will le regarda un moment avant de boire à son tour. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il passèrent donc la nuit à boire en regardant les étoiles, Jack chantant de temps à autre la chanson qu'Elizabeth lui avait apprise.

***

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever sur l'île lorsque Jack s'éveilla. Il se redressa sur un coude, puis passa une main sur son visage pour finir de se réveiller. Son regard tomba alors sur Will qui était étendu juste à côté de lui, endormi. Il était toujours torse-nu, sa chemise gisant toujours sur le sable, même si elle ne contenait plus de fruits. Jack le contempla quelques instants, puis, sans même comprendre ce qu'il faisait, sa main alla remonter une mèche de boucles brunes qui était tombée sur le front de son ami et qui, illuminée par le soleil levant, semblait être faite de fils d'or. Il semblait poussé par une force invisible comme s'il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements. Sa main descendit le long de la joue de Will jusqu'à son cou, puis son épaule, son torse, son ventre… tout cela sans le toucher, juste à frôler la peau nacrée du jeune homme. Puis, toujours poussé par une force incontrôlable, Jack se pencha sur son ami, rapprochant ses lèvres de la bouche entrouverte du jeune homme. Il l'embrassa doucement, timidement presque, puis se redressa immédiatement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, son regard croisa celui de Will qui le regardait avec étonnement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais le jeune homme le prit au dépourvu en nouant ses bras derrière sa nuque et en l'attirant à lui pour le plus langoureux des baisers. Jack sentit son corps répondre ardemment aux sensations que lui procuraient les lèvres de Will sur les siennes et dut faire un effort surhumain pour s'éloigner, à contre-cœur. Il se leva d'un bond et, pour éviter le regard de son ami, il lui tourna le dos, fixant l'océan. Le jeune homme, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver, resta quelques secondes allongé sur le sable, contemplant le ciel. Alors qu'il allait se lever à son tour, Jack lança :  
— Je crois qu'on est sauvés !  
Sa voix était normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Will sentit son cœur se serrer mais ne dit rien. Il se releva, ramassa sa chemise et, soupirant, jeta un coup d'œil en direction du Black Pearl qui venait d'apparaître à l'horizon.

***

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que les deux hommes étaient de retour sur le navire. Jack faisait absolument comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre Will et lui sur l'île. Du coup, le jeune homme, vexé, l'évitait constamment, restant avec les marins ou passant des heures enfermé seul dans sa cabine. Ce jour-là, alors que Jack était à la barre, il fut rejoint par Anamaria :  
— Dis, Cap'tain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Turner et toi sur l'île ?  
— Pour la millième fois, soupira le pirate, il ne s'est rien passé !  
Une légère rougeur avait envahi ses joues, ce qui n'échappa à la jeune femme.  
— C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit-elle.  
— Mais, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Jack, énervé.  
— Fais pas l'innocent, ça te va pas ! Tout le monde a compris qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de très… spécial… entre vous sur cette île. Même le perroquet de Mr Cotton l'a compris ! Tu devrais aller lui parler, termina t'elle en s'éloignant.  
Jack resta interdit quelques secondes, puis grommela :  
— Mais, de quoi elle se mêle, cette bonne femme ? Est-ce que je m'occupe de ses histoires de cœur, moi ?  
Il soupira. Puis, il reporta son attention vers le marin qui venait vers lui.  
— Cap'tain, Turner voudrait te voir. Il est dans sa cabine.  
— Merci. Prends la barre !  
Jack descendit l'escalier, puis se dirigea vers les cabines. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, sa gorge se serra et il déglutit difficilement avant d'entrer. Will se tenait assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre la cloison, les yeux clos. En entendant son ami arriver, il ouvrit les yeux et lança, sans le regarder :  
— Je veux rentrer à Port Royal !  
— Tu es fou ? Ils vont te pendre !  
— Je veux savoir comment va le Commodore Norrington. Et surtout, je veux revoir Elizabeth.  
— C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es fou ! Soupira le pirate. Si tu y vas, tu vas te faire tuer !  
— Je le sais bien… Mais, de toutes façons, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, alors…  
Jack lui tourna le dos, furieux.  
— Eh bien, vas-y ! Fais-toi pendre ! Je m'en fous totalement ! Tu ne me manqueras pas du tout !  
Et il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Will abasourdi. Le jeune homme sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais il ne les essuya pas. La colère de son ami l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne devrait et il commençait à avoir peur d'en comprendre la vraie raison.

***

Le Black Pearl arriva en vue de Port Royal presque deux semaines plus tard après avoir essuyé une autre tempête. Will et Jack s'évitaient de façon tellement flagrante que tout l'équipage l'avait remarqué. Anamaria passait son temps à taquiner le Capitaine, mais celui-ci refusait de lui parler et, malgré son apparente gaieté, il semblait perturbé. Alors que le navire jetait l'ancre à l'entrée de la baie, la jeune femme se rendit dans la cabine pour parler à Will.  
— Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?  
— Oui. Il faut que je sache…  
— Mais, si tu veux, j'ai pensé que je pourrais y aller à ta place, histoire de voir si ta tête risque quelque chose.  
— Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Demanda Will, suspicieux.  
— Par pure amitié. Je t'aime bien et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir pendu !  
Le jeune homme soupira. Puis, il céda :  
— D'accord. Mais, sois prudente ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive des ennuis à cause de moi.  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me débrouillerai toujours !  
Elle sortit de la cabine et alla soumettre son idée à Jack qui l'approuva, soulagé. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme partit seule sur un canot. Pendant tout le temps que dura son absence, Will resta accoudé au bastingage, les yeux fixés sur le port. Enfin, à la tombée de la nuit, elle revint, ramenant des nouvelles. A peine avait-elle posé le pied sur le pont qu'elle se tourna vers Will.  
— J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, lui dit-elle.  
— Je vous écoute…  
— J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur la servante de Miss Swan au marché. Elle avait très envie de parler et je n'ai pas eu à dire grand chose pour qu'elle me raconte tout de ce qui se passait chez le Gouverneur. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le Commodore Norrington va bien. La blessure était superficielle et il s'en sort très bien, même s'il a du garder le lit deux semaines à cause d'une mauvaise fièvre.  
— Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Will, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
— Eh bien… hésita la jeune femme…  
— Parle ! Intervint Jack, lui aussi pressé de savoir la suite.  
— Tu as été condamné à mort par le Gouverneur pour avoir essayé de tuer Norrington… mais ce n'est pas ça, la mauvaise nouvelle… Pendant sa convalescence, le Commodore s'est installé chez le Gouverneur. Au début, Miss Swan ne voulait pas le voir et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de ton départ… Elle disait à sa servante qu'elle aurait aimé partir avec toi, si elle avait pu… Et puis, au bout de quelques semaines, elle a accepté de voir Norrington et… elle va l'épouser…  
A ces mots, Will sursauta. Puis, choqué, il alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine sans avoir prononcé une parole. Jack marmonna :  
— Il m'énerve quand il fait ça !  
Et il le suivit. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, il n'eut pas de réponse. Il entra quand même et trouva son ami en train de rassembler ses maigres possessions sur son lit.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
— Je rentre à Port Royal !  
— Quoi ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'Anamaria vient de dire ? Ton Elizabeth t'a oublié, mon vieux ! Tu n'es plus rien pour elle !  
— Justement ! Puisqu'elle ne m'aime plus, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre… alors autant qu'ils me pendent !  
Il mit ses affaires dans un sac, puis se dirigea vers la porte, mais Jack se tenait sur son chemin et n'avait pas l'air décidé à le laisser passer.  
— Pousse-toi !  
— Non.  
— Jack !  
— Je ne te laisserai pas faire une telle folie ! Je suis timbré, mais je me rends compte que tu es cent fois pire que moi !  
Will s'avança vers le pirate et se planta devant lui, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami.  
— Donne moi une seule raison pour ne pas y aller !  
Jack, pour une fois très sérieux, souffla d'une voix douce :  
— Tu vas me manquer… je ne veux pas perdre un ami… je ne veux pas perdre la seule personne qui ait réussi à atteindre mon cœur d'artichaut…  
Will lui lança un regard surpris.  
— Que veux-tu dire, Jack ?  
Le pirate détourna le regard, ce qui surprit encore plus son ami, car il n'était pas du genre timide.  
— Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose… depuis le début, il y a quelque chose que tu me caches… Dis-moi ce que c'est ou laisse-moi partir !  
Jack releva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Puis, il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Will répondit au baiser avec passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Le jeune homme, rougissant, eut un léger sourire.  
— Alors, je n'avais pas rêvé… Jack, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ?  
Le pirate s'éloigna, un peu gêné.  
— Tu avais Elizabeth… Je savais que tu étais heureux avec elle… Je ne voulais pas m'imposer entre vous… J'ai préféré partir… Mais, quand j'ai su la date de votre mariage, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te voir… Une dernière fois avant de disparaître pour toujours. Je pensais en fait que tu refuserai mon offre du voyage de noce et tu m'as un peu surpris sur ce coup… Et puis, il y a eu l'incident avec Norrington…  
Will resta silencieux quelques instants. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il venait de se rendre compte des sentiments très forts qui le liaient au pirate.  
— Tu vas toujours partir ? Interrogea Jack, la voix tremblante.  
— Non… souffla le jeune homme. Maintenant, j'ai une raison de vivre…  
Le pirate lui lança un regard surpris.  
— Tu veux dire que…  
— Pourquoi, a ton avis, je t'ai embrassé sur l'île ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas encore très sûr de moi… Mais, en sentant tes lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai compris… J'ai aimé Elizabeth… au point de vouloir mourir pour elle… mais, je me suis rendu compte que c'était un amour de jeunesse, quelque chose que je croyais très fort, mais qui ne pouvait durer… Et, ce que je viens d'apprendre à son sujet me conforte dans mon idée… Je veux rester avec toi… si tu veux bien de moi…  
Le pirate eut un grand sourire :  
— Après ce que tu viens de me dire, il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir, petit !  
— Euh, Jack ?  
— Oui ?  
— Je vais rester, mais à une seule condition, dit Will en s'approchant doucement de son ami, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.  
— Laquelle ? Demanda celui-ci, un peu inquiet.  
— Que tu arrêtes de m'appeler « petit » !  
Jack, soulagé, eut un grand sourire. Il prit son ami par la taille et l'attira près de lui, tout près de lui. Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres, puis le lâcha. Will râla :  
— Tu vas où ?  
— On va lever l'ancre. Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on s'aperçoive de notre présence dans le coin et que Norrington vienne nous chercher pour nous pendre tous les deux ! Et puis, on a besoin de se ravitailler.  
— D'accord.  
Une fois Jack sorti, Will se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux d'un pirate, il aurait tué le malotru qui aurait osé proférer une telle chose. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans Jack Sparrow.

***

A la nuit tombée, le Black Pearl jeta l'ancre au large de Tortora. Jack donna quartier libre à tout l'équipage, voulant rester seul avec Will sur le navire. Malheureusement pour lui, certains de ses hommes ne voulaient pas descendre à terre, prétextant que le vaisseau pouvait se faire attaquer à tout moment par une bande de trafiquants. Le pirate n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les garder à bord, mais il s'assura qu'ils soient en possession d'une assez grande provision de rhum pour qu'ils ne soient pas en état de se mêler de ses affaires. Alors qu'il faisait un tour sur le pont, humant l'air frais de la nuit, Will fut interpellé par son ami qui l'invita à souper avec lui dans sa cabine.  
Lorsque Will entra dans la pièce, une bonne odeur de viande grillée l'accueillit, lui faisant frémir les narines. Jack se tenait debout près de la table qui avait été recouverte d'une nappe autrefois blanche et dressée comme pour recevoir une personne très importante. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque à son ami :  
— On doit recevoir le Gouverneur ?  
— Non, pourquoi ? Demanda le pirate, étonné de la question.  
— Pour rien, sourit le jeune homme. C'est bien la première fois que je vois cet endroit aussi rangé et le couvert mis sur cette table alors, ça m'étonne un peu.  
— J'ai fait ça en ton honneur, lança Jack en souriant.  
Puis, il lui fit une révérence, l'invitant à s'asseoir à table. Il lui servit du vin et posa devant lui une assiette bien garnie avant de s'installer en face de lui.  
— Euh… Jack ?  
— Oui ?  
— Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, là ? Le dîner romantique…  
— Ce n'est pas un dîner romantique ! Se défendit le pirate.  
— Ah ? Alors, c'est quoi ?  
— Bon, d'accord ! C'est un dîner romantique ! Mais, je n'aurais pas fait ça pour n'importe qui ! Je ne le fais que pour toi.  
— Et crois bien que j'apprécie grandement le geste.  
— Bon, arrête de discuter, ça va être froid !  
Will sourit, puis s'attaqua à son repas. Ils mangèrent en silence, n'échangeant que des banalités. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Jack débarrassa la table à sa façon, repliant la nappe, nouant les quatre coins ensembles et fourrant le tout dans un coin de la pièce sous le regard amusé de son ami. Puis, le pirate se tourna enfin vers lui, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.  
— On va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !  
Will recula d'un pas, un peu effrayé par le regard brillant de son ami.  
— Euh… Jack…  
— Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te manger, répliqua celui-ci en s'approchant doucement.  
Le jeune homme continua à reculer et finit par se retrouver le dos collé contre la cloison de la cabine. Jack s'avança vers lui, près, de plus en plus près et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques centimètres de son ami. Il leva alors doucement la main droite et alla caresser la joue de Will qui frissonna sous la caresse. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, sans parler et sans bouger. Puis, Jack se pencha et frôla les lèvres du jeune homme des siennes, s'écartant ensuite pour jauger la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci resta quelques secondes sans réagir, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos. Alors, Jack renouvela l'expérience, mais cette fois-ci, tout en posant un très léger baiser sur les lèvres de Will, il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux bouclés du jeune homme.  
— Jack… souffla Will d'une voix tremblante.  
— Oui ?  
L'ancien forgeron en voulait plus. Il se colla contre son ami et captura ses lèvres en un long et tendre baiser. Jack sentit son corps réagir violemment à cette étreinte et voulut se dégager mais son compagnon l'en empêcha. Il le serra contre lui, lui faisant sentir la force de son propre désir. Lorsqu'il put enfin parler, Jack souffla :  
— Doucement, petit, on a le temps…  
— Jack ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !  
Le pirate sourit. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Will, lui prit la main et l'attira vers le lit. Il s'assit, lui faisant signe d'en faire autant. Une fois que le jeune homme fut installé à côté de lui, Jack se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille :  
— Peut-être que tu préfèreras : Mon amour…

***

Will était accoudé au bastingage du Black Pearl et fixait l'horizon. Il avait passé une très bonne nuit, la meilleure de toute sa vie, même s'il n'avait presque pas dormi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jack qui tenait la barre du navire. Celui-ci lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui le fit sourire. Le pirate se comportait en public exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, mais Will savait qu'il faisait ça pour donner le change aux marins, même s'il se doutait que tout le monde sur le vaisseau connaissait la nature exacte de leurs relations, à commencer par Anamaria qui n'arrêtait pas de lancer des sourires satisfaits aux deux hommes.  
Le jeune homme savait qu'à partir de ce jour, sa vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il ne rentrerait jamais à Port Royal, mais il s'en fichait car, à présent, sa maison c'était le Black Pearl et sa famille, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pirate au grand cœur.

**Fin.**


End file.
